Talk:Kaylah/@comment-28514142-20170117230536/@comment-26217687-20170119165843
Caine Marbh X Ryuu ??? - Caine saved Ryuu from an abusive home, and took them in to live with him. They care a lot for eachother and are inseperable. Caine Marbh X Ryung Ryuugamine - Ryung is a huge tsundere for Caine since he dragged her out of depression, but is genreally a hostile person and doesnt wanna admit she likes him. The attraction is mental rather than physical, since he sticks by her no matter how bad she is. Caine Marbh X Ryong Ryuugamine - Caine brought Ryong a house and a way to support himself and his sister. He's a vampire, and Caine risked himself and went through a lot to get him a ring that prevents the sun burning him and he's now in his debt. Again, mental attraction. Caine Marbh X Aeron Hunt - Caine was there to support and care for Aeron and his sister Arya when their parents died in an accident, and both owe a lot to him. He tought them how to fend for themselves. Aeron is highly attracted to Caine and Arya is pretty much into whatever her younger bro is. Caine Marbh X Arya Hunt - See above. Caine Marbh X Riddock Grimm - Riddock is the son of the grim reaper, but he doesn't want to be. Caine hides him from his father on the surface and aids in sheltering his strange habbits. They're also partners in work though is grew into partners in love life. Caine Marbh X Terryal Grimm - Terryal is the grim reaper. Though due to a worrying turn of events he was cursed to only see Caine as a beautiful woman. And. Due to how Caine is, he's cool with whoever. Caine Marbh X Libidine Daedra - Her name litteraly translates into 'lust demon' and Caine is hot. I needant elabourate. Caine Marbh X Gamble Sanity - G wants to help Caine rescue his little brother Deene, and therefore wants to stay close to him. Caine also has easy acsess to underground drug rings and G has a lot of money for alcohol and wild parties. They first got together on G's tourbus, since he's a music artist and he had Caine on security. Caine Marbh X Nexus Haze - Nexus is a co-worker of Caine's and they often pose as a rich married couple for undercover work, but it went a little futher than acting. Caine Marbh X Mixie Roast - He lived at her mansion for a little while but due to the dangerous nature of her friends, she ended up chaining him to her at all times and things went on from there. Caine Marbh X Sephtis Suffer - He's an in the closet vampire. Caine is an endless blood bag and has a habbit of dragging people out of the closet. Caine Marbh X Phyliss Creed - Similar to above, he's in the closet but Caine's helping him slowly work up the courage to come out to his group. Via dating him. Caine Marbh X Desmond Heily - Archie and Desmond are a married couple, but they're married on a platonic level. Caine is what sometimes pushes it past platonic, since they're pretty poly. Caine Marbh X Archie Heily - See above. Caine Marbh X Signum - Shhh he was made perfect in my eyes and Sig is me it works. Caine Marbh X Deagan Heer - Filthy lusty devil man meets filthy lusty reality bending man. Caine Marbh X Dhavlen Heer - Jealous of his twin brother so Caine gives them equal attention. Caine Marbh X Elis ??? - Circus clown with a lot of issues hopes and dreams, Caine is a shoulder to cry on as well as a face to kiss and body to hug. Caine Marbh X Yetta ??? - Yetta's a pimp and Caine's submissive. Caine Marbh X Knucker Serpsi - Sssssssssnakeeeee. Sssssssnake. Knucker is a nervous british gay and they bounce off eachother patrism. More of a friends with benefits deal but whatever. Caine Marbh X Brutis Jerry - I can't explain this one on this wiki. It's to bad. But it works.